


Rainy Day

by AyuDev



Series: Overwatch Drabble Dump [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bold Genji is bold, Drabble, Exhibitionism, Fucking in the Rain, Gencio - Freeform, Harajuku Genji, Kissing in the Rain, Lucio is a little shit, M/M, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyuDev/pseuds/AyuDev
Summary: After Lucio's gig in Shibuya, Genji follows him to his hotel room... if they can make it there.





	Rainy Day

Genji waited. Once the gig was over, they took no time in continuing where they left off. What did he care, he was here for a week. He would tell him if this went any further than a one night fling. His hotel was a mere five minute walk. God, this man, was gorgeous, and Lucio was already excited before setting foot on that set, but once he got off, he wanted it, so bad.

“Are you sure you don't need an umbrella, Lucio?” The Japanese male stood beside him at the red light.

“Not like our clothes are staying on, right?” At this comment, Genji raised a brow. The DJ bit his lip as he could feel the cold rain drop down on his sensitive skin. There was no way the man beside him didn't know what he intended to do to him. 

Lucio was half convinced the man was completely oblivious, until he was pinned to the hotel's stone entrance. Lips pressed against his own, hot and heavy. With the rain, now pouring mercilessly down on them, the DJ was already hot and bothered, the rain, even though it was cold against his skin, made him want to be fucked right there by the back entrance. He was thankful it was almost 2am because the way the green haired male's hands gripped his, now very hard cock, made him realize this definitely wasn't the man's first rodeo. 

God it felt soo good, those hands on him, his body trembled as they broke from the kiss. “Somebody definitely wants something, hmmm?” Genji cooed as Lucio felt him breathing down his neck, sending quite the sensation down his spine. Feeling a finger gingerly stroke the head, he moaned into another kiss. 

“Oh fuck...” He broke the kiss as the man's finger moved it's way further down, playing with his entrance. “Mmmmmm... fuck me... please...” tilting his head back, the heavy spring rain beat down on his face as he felt soft lips press against his collarbone, making a dark spot appear where his mouth was. 

He could feel a smile form against his skin. “You'd like that, wouldn't you, but not here. Let's take this inside.” Lucio was extremely grateful for the condoms and the packages of lube he bought earlier. They were definitely coming in handy at this very moment as he flashed them at the green haired man. “Even came prepared...” he chuckled, seeming to change his mind as he took both from the Brazilian's hand, eyes glowing. 

Lucio could feel him removing his hand from his tight pants, he, then, gave the ass a quick squeeze and hoisted him up, letting him wrap his legs around the other male's. “Thought you said not out here...” he grinned, before his other hands touched his lips. 

“Don't make me change my mind again.” The Japanese man smiled. Lucio knew he could be loud, but the thought of being fucked outside, in the pouring rain, made him painfully hard. His body begging to be touched. Feeling his hand slide his pants down, letting his ass enjoy the cold air, he didn't know what was better, this one night stand, or the fact that it was a public one. The man went very quickly with his fingers sliding in and out of his entrance, Lucio groaning from the pleasure building inside. The man fingering him chuckled. “You've had your fun already today, haven't you?” He wasn't planning on letting the other man answer that as their lips locked once more. 

Lucio moaned into the kiss as he felt a nice, slick cock slide in. Biting back anything further, he knew he was only a couple moans away from some unsuspecting person finding them, wet and fucking in the hotel's back entrance. The thought of being caught made it all more enjoyable for the DJ as he reached underneath Genji's dress shirt and let his nails dig into the male's back. “Fuck... this feels so good...” He inhales deeply, enjoying every thrust the other male delivers. Hearing the other male groan in front of him, he could feel the pre cum dripping down his exposed cock. He felt bad for being so close already, but he let his muscles close tightly around Genji's as he felt the man thank him by biting his collarbone, hard. The wave of pain and pleasure a chill so harsh up and down his spine that he reached his climax a lot faster than he intended to. Sinking his teeth into the other male's neck, he could feel his own seed dripping from his body. 

Covering his ass with his own pants again, Genji set him down on his feet once more, straightening his own pants. “Now, where was this hotel room of yours?”


End file.
